


Reyla's Sock Drawer

by Myfantasyocs



Series: oblivion [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Child, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Reyla show Martin her stolen stuff





	Reyla's Sock Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Reyla is the niece of hok and was raised by her. I do not want my works to be on fanfic pocket. I did not give permission.

“Shh, shh close the door.” Reyla hissed as she crawled under her bed to grab something. Martin did what the small Dumner child asked and closed the door silently behind him. He walked over to her as she pulled herself out from under her bed holding the box Jauffrey gave her to hold her stuff. It had a small Blade insignia on the lock and the words sock drawer sloppily carved into it. She said it was to keep her stuff extra safe. The key was small and tied to a piece of string that she wore as a necklace. She opened the box to reveal small daggers, arrows and some socks.

“That is a nice. Collection?” Martin said trying to sound as excited as he can for what he showed her.

“Thanks I stole it.” Reyla beamed.

Martin sighed knowing he would have to either tell her aunt that her niece is going on a crime spree or explain why she can’t steal from the blades. “Reyla, I do adore your collection but you can’t steal from people.”

“It’s fine Martin they have a castle.”

“I’m sorry what?!”

“A castle. So they have a lot of money and things they don’t need. “ Reyla clarified. 

“Reyla the people your stealing from don’t own the castle. They just work here.”

“Oh, my bad. I’ll go return the stuff then and then steal from someone else. Like Jauffrey he’s always losing stuff.” And with that she threw up an invisibility spell and ran off ignoring Martin’s pleas to come back.


End file.
